Spitting Image
by Nittles
Summary: Fiona silently followed Harry into his office. He poured them both a drink and sat down next to her on the sofa. He wasn't ready for what he was about to hear.
1. Chapter One

**Spooks & all characters are owned by BBC/Kudos**

Fiona picked up the frame on her desk and sighed lovingly at her image before her. Her son. _Their son_, she reminded herself, as she put the frame back on her desk. He had her eyes, and his hair was light brown, which had a habit of curling at the end of his nape. "_Grandfather's genetics"_ she had told him hurriedly when he first questioned Wes' unusual hair characteristics.

"That whole skipped generation malarkey," She could remember the look of love on Adam's face as he bent down to place an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "He's beautiful, and he's ours, your grandfather should be lucky Wes has some of his features!"

The slight cough from the opposite side of the room had awoken Fiona from her daydream. She looked up to find Harry staring at her, clearly confused as to what Fiona was thinking about.

"As I was saying to the other officers, we always need to be prepared for EERIE drills. In order to be prepared I suggest that you stop daydreaming during our morning meetings and focus on protecting your country."

Harry's words hit her like venom. She looked helplessly at the floor and muttered a feeble apology and quietly excused herself from the meeting room. Adam shot Harry a piercing gaze before getting up and following Fiona quickly across the Grid back to her desk, where she now had her head slumped in her hands.

The five figures remaining in the meeting room all looked around at each other, desperately trying to make sense of the very confusing scene that had just played out in front of them. Ruth was the first to speak.

"Maybe you should apologise Harry, I know you didn't mean it but she's been having problems with Wes' carer." Ruth smiled sympathetically.

Harry's face instantly lit up at Wes' name. He loved Adam's son dearly, and felt his heart melt every time he was called Uncle Harry. Harry suddenly realised what Ruth had said and returned to addressing the group.

"I never knew she was having trouble, I will talk to her when she is ready and shall try and help her find more suitable care." Harry felt his heart sink. The thought of Wes being without suitable care really worried him. The thought alone made him cringe.

Harry dismissed the remaining spooks from the table and made a move towards his office. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam smile at Fiona as she began to rise from her desk.

"Harry!"

He froze and turned to face the source of the noise. In the bright lights surrounding the grid, he noted just how pale and tired Fiona actually looked.

"Can I talk to you?"

Harry nodded and made a move towards his office.

"In here."

She followed him in silently and sat on his sofa. He poured them both a drink and sat down next to her. He wasn't ready for what he was about to hear.


	2. Chapter Two

It was a good ten minutes before either of them spoke. He hadn't been prepared for what she had been about to tell him. Obviously uncomfortable, Fiona was the first to break the silence.

"Look, Harry I..." She trailed off, words failing her. She didn't know what she could say to make this any better. Harry lifted his gaze from the floor and turned to face her.

"How long have you known?" It was the only question floating around his mind. He didn't care about infinite details, or grovelling apologies, he just wanted to make sure she had her facts in the right place.

Fiona turned her head around to face the grid. Everybody seemed so engrossed in their work to even consider the fact she desperately needed a get out clause to avoid this conversation getting too deep too quickly. She had no choice but to confront this head on.

"Ever since I told Adam," she replied honestly.

Harry mimicked Fiona's movements and peered out in the direction of the grid. Ruth was working through her pile of paperwork at ease, a true intelligence analyst he thought, smiling to himself. That's when it hit him. _Ruth!_ The ball of their relationship had just started to roll, and now there was a chance that Fiona's current situation could jeopardise everything he's worked so hard for. He took a deep breath and turned to face Fiona.

"You know I will have to report this, especially as it has been affecting your work ethic in recent months..." Fiona went to open her mouth to respond but Harry quickly pressed on. "However, I will think about what you have just told me and will consider all the available options without getting other services involved. For now, I suggest you take the afternoon off and spend some time catching up on some sleep!"

She smiled gratefully at him as she began to rise and head for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, he gently spoke her name.

"Yes Harry?"

"You're a very brave woman for being open about it."

She chuckled silently to herself.

"It's not bravery Harry, it's guilt."

Harry had waited until Fiona was safely out of the building before contemplating his next course of action. Looking back out onto the grid he found a familiar pair of blue eyes gazing into his. Smiling, he rose from his seat and left the confined walls of his office.

"Ruth," he growled as he approached her desk.

She didn't look up but acknowledged his presence, trying desperately not to let the red flush on her cheeks show.

"I need you on the roof in five minutes, it's important."

She looked up from the file she was reading to gaze at Harry's face, and before she could utter a word in response to Harry's request, she found him striding towards the staircase.

Having watched Fiona flee the grid just minutes before, she hesitantly placed her files in a neat pile on the corner of her desk and grabbed her coat. She'd never fancied herself as a psychologist, but if Harry trusted her enough to talk to her then she was going to be there for him no matter the consequences. Sighing loudly, she turned off the screen of her computer and headed off in search of the roof.

**Please review! More to come!**


	3. Chapter Three

It was a lot colder than she first expected, the bitter wind stinging Ruth's cheeks as she made her way towards Harry on the far side of the roof. When she finally reached him she could see that his eyes were bright red with raw emotion. He'd been crying.

"Oh my, Harry..." She couldn't bring herself to say anything, instead finding his hands and holding them with her own. She would let him do this in his own time.

He looked into her eyes, desperate to find some form of consolation. He didn't want to push her away, especially as their innocent flirting was becoming a little more serious.

"Ruth, I've known you for nearly two years now, and I need you to know that they have been the happiest two years of my life..." He paused. He sounded really desperate, really vulnerable.

She knew he was buttering her up for a big revelation.

"We both know that we have feelings for each other, as our extreme flirting sessions rightly testify, and I don't know why I've chosen now to be the time to tell you, but I really do love you more than I could ever love another being, and I really know now that I never want to lose you and I want to make you a permanent fixture in my life."

Ruth looked blankly at him. She was relieved that he had finally opened up to her about his feelings; after all, they'd spent the last six month skating on very thin ice. But she was still slightly confused as to why he had been crying, and why Fiona had made a sudden dash for the pods.

"Oh Harry, I umm, I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Ruth really wanted to open up and tell him that she loved him too and that she would always be there for him but there was something that was holding her back. _What is he waiting to tell me?_

"Why were you crying?" Her eyes widened in horror as she realised she'd voiced her latest thought out loud. To her relief, he chuckled slightly and squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"I was just about to tell you." He smiled feebly, and glanced down at their entwined hands. She was trembling. "It's rather cold up here; I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing! I think it'd be warmer in my office, that's if, umm, you'd like to," he said hopefully.

Ruth smiled reassuringly at him and led the way back down to Harry's office. She knew he was buying time, he was finding it distressing getting this latest burden off his chest and she just needed to be patient, despite her desperation to find out what's going on.

Once they arrived, he beckoned her to sit on sofa. Ruth sighed deeply and decided to get the ball rolling. They'd be here all night otherwise. _Not that I'm complaining_, she added, smiling slightly.

"Harry, I want to be here for you, but I don't know what to say or how to support you unless I know why you've been crying and why you're clearly feeling upset and vulnerable."

Harry looked up, shocked by Ruth's sudden outburst. His shock must have spread across his features, as Ruth instantly regretted saying anything and started to mumble a feeble apology.

"Ruth, it's ok, I know that you care for me and I am just making this difficult for you." Harry knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath and avoided Ruth's gaze.

Adam, hearing Ruth's worried cries rose from his desk and made his way to Harry's office, opening the door ever so slightly, contemplating whether he should go in and help find out what was wrong. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard Harry's voice start again.

"It's Wes." Harry muttered, just loud enough for her catch it.

"What's happened?" She cried, stroking Harry's arm reassuringly. She knew how much Adam's little boy meant to him and if anything happened to Wes she knew Harry would not be able to cope.

Harry tore his gaze away from his desk and forced himself to look at Ruth.

"He's mine."

Adam only realised he'd been gripping the office door a little too tightly when it suddenly jolted open, exposing him to Harry and Ruth's horrified expressions as he suddenly came into full view. The look on Adam's face was all Harry needed to confirm his worst suspicions.

He'd heard every word.

**Please review! How will Adam & Ruth react to this sudden revelation?!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Em (nonsenseandmischief)**

* * *

"_**I should get you home," Harry smiled at Fiona. **_

_**He'd spent the day with his counterpart at MI6, sharing intelligence they had gathered on a terrorist group based in London. He had approached her straight away. **_

"_**You said you would call when you arrived back home," he hissed as calmly as he could, not wanting her to sense how hurt he was she hadn't been in contact.**_

**_"Yes, I did. But whilst spending a while on this operation, I had my mind focused on other things, other people. I had a feeling you would have too, so I didn't bother getting back in touch with you."_**

**_She knew the moment the words had left her mouth and by the look on his face that it wasn't true. That he had waited for her. He had purposely not moved on so he could be with her when she arrived home._**

Adam maintained eye contact with Harry the whole time he was on the phone to Fiona. He had calmly summoned her to pick up Wes from school and return to the grid straight away. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Adam was _anything_ but calm. If Ruth hadn't been in the room he would have let loose and most probably done something he would forever regret.

_**Openly expressing his hurt, she had hurriedly offered to buy him a drink and tell him all about her operation and her fiancée. Her revelation at not only moving on, but also soon to be wed had stung him deeply, and part of him desperately wanted to turn away before he got too deep again.**_

_**One drink had turned into four, and Harry knew that time was getting on and he'd be expected back on the grid in the early hours.**_

"Look Adam, please let me..."

"DO NOT ADDRESS ME! I AM NOT HEARING THIS STORY FROM YOU!" Adam spat viciously, turning his back on the couple seated on the sofa and banging his fists against the wall in front of him.

_**Pulling over outside her house, he helped Fiona get up the steps to her house before attempting to make a hasty retreat. Fiona grabbed his tie and pulled him over the threshold and into her house before slamming the front door and pushing Harry against it.**_

"_**What about your fiancée?" Harry mumbled into Fiona's shoulder blade as she set about the task of removing his crisp shirt from his torso.**_

"_**Harry, right now I don't care about anything, so just shut up and kiss me properly" Fiona pulled his hair with enough force to make him obey and they soon found themselves wandering down her hallway and landing in a heap on Fiona's newly bought sofa.**_

Ruth looked shell shocked to say the least. She had never seen Adam so angry, nor Harry so vulnerable. It was all too textbook, a little like a typical episode of Eastenders. The feel of being part of this unfolding story was exciting, liberating, but she felt incredibly selfish for thinking so, especially when the wellbeing of a little boy was at stake.

"_**We. Shouldn't. Be. Doing. This." Harry stammered, his breath ragged as Fiona's fingers inched slowly towards the waistline of his boxers.**_

"_**But I need you." Fiona grinned playfully, slowly removing his boxer shorts. "And I want you."**_

**_Harry didn't need telling twice._**

Harry was, well Harry. He couldn't quite comprehend what had actually happened so far today. He had woken as normal, got dressed and into work as normal. Then suddenly it all went pear shaped and he found himself in the middle of a very strange love triangle. He wouldn't have minded so much, he was able to keep his emotions in toll, but he had the love of his life currently sat next to him, motionless. He wanted to reach out and whisper sweet nothing's in her ear, but he knew deep down that would only make the situation twice as bad.

The three spooks were snapped back to reality by the familiar sound of the whirring pods. Wes came bounding into Harry's office, his mother not far behind him.

"Uncle Harry!" He cried, jumping onto Harry's lap.

Under normal circumstances Harry would have eagerly returned Wes' enthusiastic embrace. But now was not the time, or the place for such obvious affection.

"Wes, go and find Uncle Zaf. He has some sweets for you." Adam watched as Wes eagerly bounded out of the room, just as he came in, and went on his mission to hunt down Uncle Zafar for his prize.

Adam moved from his position against the wall and sat down on the chair behind Harry's desk. Diverting his glances slowly Fiona, who was silently leaning against the door frame and Harry, who was sitting rigid on the sofa; he cupped his hands together and swivelled the chair around to face his wife.

"So... Care to explain?"

**Please Review! More to come!**


	5. Chapter Five

**_"I never thought you'd wait for me," Fiona admitted shyly, staring into her empty mug._**

**_Harry sighed and placed his empty mug onto the table. _**

**_"I know our relationship had never really got started but I really thought we could have given it a proper go once you got back. I mean, I always knew you had an issue with the age gap, but I thought you'd be able to get past that."_**

**_Fiona placed her mug next to his and gazed down at her lap._**

**_"It wasn't that Harry."_**

**_"Then what was it?"_**

**_"I've already told you, I met someone else, I thought you would have too so I didn't think twice. I love him Harry, and I am going to make this marriage work."_**

**_With those words, he rose from his seat and stormed out of her house, hot angry tears falling down his face as he fumbled for his car keys._**

**_He never saw her again for six years._**

* * *

Fiona walked further into the office and shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she took a deep breath.

"A while ago, six were drafted in on a joint operation with five. You know this of course because I was an agent you were running whilst trying to bring down my estranged husband. Five had been tracking him for years and Harry had made a few personal visits out to liaise with members of the Syrian secret service. He introduced himself to me and we hit if off straight away, but never acted out of line, it was all strictly professional. A week later he announced he was heading back to the UK so I plucked up the courage to ask him out for a "goodbye drink" before he left."

She paused briefly and dared herself to look at Adam. He appeared much calmer and genuinely interested so sighing loudly, she cleared her throat to continue.

"It was emotional. It was as if we knew it was over before it had begun. We finally spoke about feelings and agreed that we'd wait the operation out and then try properly when I returned. Not many things can be figured out in a week, and to be truthful I was still wary of anything remotely personal. He understood this of course, and didn't push anything. Instead he gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left."

Ruth squeezed Harry's arm gently as he slowly began to tremble. It was as if his whole life was crumbling before him. His close friendship with Adam was over, his relationship with Ruth won't ever progress past "just good friends" and Fiona's second marriage looks set to end in the same way as the first, perhaps without the dead ex husband. The fact that Ruth was trying to comfort him despite everything she had heard completely overwhelmed him. He turned to face her and placed his hand on her own. Realising she wasn't going to pull away he allowed himself to gaze at the floor again.

"And then?" Adam was clearly beginning to get very impatient.

"Adam, I'm trying to explain. I focused on the operation. Our relationship developed and I managed to forget about what could have happened between me and Harry. Eventually my husband was found out by the secret service and hung in Syria shortly before I returned to the UK with you. I got a permanent placement within six and I was called into work straight away. Five were over sharing intelligence on a terrorist group they'd found that was based in London. Harry spotted me straight away and came over. I offered to buy him a drink and tell him all about the op. We both had a drink too many, but he took me home nevertheless and made to leave like a true gentlemen," she paused again, looking in the direction of Harry, who appeared so broken and vulnerable.

"But he didn't did he?" Adam growled. He knew what was coming next without it having to be said.

"No, but it was my fault. He knew about you and he didn't want to get in the way. I dragged him inside and one thing lead to another. It was just one of those things. Closure after everything. The next morning we spoke over morning tea and I announced that my marriage to you was something I wanted to get right, and he left without saying another word to me. I hadn't seen Harry since then until when I got drafted in to work at five."

She took a deep breath. Her story was out in the open. But Adam wasn't willing to let this one go.

"But how are you sure Wes is _his_?" He spat, pointing in Harry's direction.

Fiona pulled out a sheet of paper and a photo from her coat pocket and placed it on the desk.

All the blood rushed away from Adam's face as he took in the information before him. Slamming his fists repeatedly on the desk, he threw the papers onto the floor and stormed out of the office. Fiona followed, desperately trying to calm him down, leaving Harry and Ruth alone in his office.

Finally lifting his gaze off the floor he turned to look at Ruth. Her face was bright red where she'd obviously been crying and she was staring at the wall straight ahead of her, completely emotionless. Looking down at their now entwined fingers he cursed himself inwardly for getting her involved in this mess.

Taking in her broken figure he could no longer hold on, and he his loud sobs began to echo around the empty walls. Ruth diverted her gaze away from the wall and looked at Harry. A silent understanding passed between them and she put her arm around his shoulders and allowed him to sob as much as needed onto her chest.

"Harry, I am here for you, you know that. But after you've calmed yourself down we really need to talk. I'm not sure I can do this."

He took in her words slowly, and as he began to grasp their meaning he couldn't help but sob louder and harder. He would tell her everything she wanted to know in the morning. He just hoped the morning wouldn't be too late.

**Please review! There will be more!**


	6. Chapter Six

He awoke to the sound of movement down the hallway. He slowly pulled his gun from under his pillow and held it tightly, trying to figure out who would break into his house at nine o'clock in the blooming evening. Then it hit him. _Ruth._

* * *

After his sobbing had finally subsided in his office, Ruth had decided to drive him home. After all, he was in no state to be on the roads, and he was struggling to even keep his eyes open. It was unsurprising that the journey was conducted in uncomfortable silence. Harry was too worn out to even think about what was going on and Ruth was doing her job and trying to analyse every minute detail she had uncovered during the course of the day.

Once they had arrived, Harry insistently offered her in for a drink. He had hastily admitted that the thought of spending any time alone frightened him somewhat, and she hesitantly agreed to the offer when she made a mental note that he was not a man to get scared very easily. Ruth had rather intently taken over the task of making the tea, noting just how tired Harry actually was, and how much he was shaking.

"Go and sit in the living room, I'll bring your tea in when it's ready," she said, smiling slightly as he caught her eye and nodded in agreement.

After finishing the tea and joining him in the living room, they'd spent the best part of half hour in silence, not sure how to bring up the only topic on either of their minds.

"You should get some rest Harry," Ruth finally muttered, taking a brief glance at her watch. "I know it's only four o'clock but you look absolutely exhausted."

Realising that arguing with Ruth would only make matters even worse, _not that they could get any worse,_ Harry drained the last of what was in his mug before silently standing up and making his way to the door.

"Thank you Ruth," he whispered as he passed where she was sitting. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She waited and listened as she heard fumbled footsteps make their way to the upper floor and pad around on the floors above. After twenty minutes or so the air was silent once more and she was sure he had finally let sleep take hold.

As much as she felt insecure and afraid of what tomorrow was going to hold she decided that she would stay put on his sofa and rest herself. It was mid afternoon, she could nap and be out of his house by the evening, when she sure that he was ok. After all, he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Harry placed the gun carefully back under his pillow, relieved he wasn't about to be faced by some maniac murderer, or even worse... Adam. Sighing loudly, he forced himself out of the bed and made himself look reasonably presentable before making his way out onto the landing. He had spent the afternoon laying in bed, thinking about Wes and what this meant for the future. He had already decided what he was going to do about the parental side of the recent revelations, but was clueless as to how he was going to win Ruth round again. He thought it'd be easier to just go with the flow.

Hearing Harry's bedroom door open, Ruth made a sudden dash for the stairs, desperate for him not to know that she had stayed. It was useless. The moment she had reached the second step she heard him softly call her name.

"I was umm, just leaving," she stammered, waving her arm about frantically trying to gesture towards the front door.

"Stay," he whispered, taking a few steps towards her.

"I'll see you in the morning Harry," she muttered and turned quick on her heel and continued to walk down the stairs towards the front door.

"Ruth... Please," Harry begged, his voice beginning to crack as he slumped on the floor. He'd given up. It was probably the first time in his life that he felt so utterly lost and out of control. It was the first time he couldn't bear to be at work, but it was also the last time he would be able to bear Ruth walking away from him again.

Ruth stood rooted to the spot, making it obvious to Harry she'd heard what he'd said, but not moving too quickly so that it appeared she was in fact desperate to stay and comfort him. Looking briefly in the direction of the stairs, Harry realised that she was quite attached to the step she was currently standing on, and might have to be prompted to make any form of movement towards him.

"Come and sit with me," he pleaded.

For the first time that evening, they finally met eye to eye as Ruth slowly made her way back up the stairs and sat beside him, gasping slightly as she felt Harry's cold fingers entwine with hers.

As Harry finally plucked up the courage to open up to Ruth about his situation with Fiona the unmistakable sound of the doorbell echoed through the hallways of the house. Pausing briefly to turn to Ruth, a look of horror and worry spread across his features as he heard a familiar voice boom through the letterbox.

"Harry! Let me in now or so help me God I break your door down by force!"

"Adam," Ruth whispered, suddenly wincing as there was an almighty bang and Harry's door came flying open.

"Where are you?" He growled.

Harry didn't have time to react as he heard angry footsteps bounding up the stairs.

**Please review! More coming soon!**


	7. Chapter Seven

"Adam!" Ruth wasn't aware of how quickly she had moved until she found herself stood between Adam, who looked like he wanted to knock Harry senseless, and Harry, who was still seated on the floor, cowering against the wall.

"Why are you protecting him Ruth? He's not the bloody victim in all of this!" Adam snarled.

"The only victim in all of this is Wes!" Ruth clamped her hand to her mouth in shock when she realised that she had lost her temper slightly and snapped at Adam.

"What do you think is going to be achieved by running your mouth and throwing punches at Harry's face?"

Adam looked at her blankly, quietly shocked by Ruth's sudden change in behaviour. He secretly liked this new confident side of her personality.

"I'll tell you what Adam. Nothing. If anything you'll get in trouble for it and Wes will have an even harder time of it all than I daresay he already is. He must know something isn't right!"

"She's right Adam," Harry slowly rose to his feet, clinging to the wall as he found some sense of balance before standing next to Ruth and facing Adam.

Adam's eyes lit up with anger and before anybody knew what was happening, Harry found himself pinned to the floor, on the receiving end of many powerful blows to any vulnerable spot Adam could find in determination to release his pent up fury. As the blows got harder, and the pain began to intensify, Harry could vaguely hear Ruth's hysterical cries for Adam to stop.

How long it lasted, nobody was entirely sure, but Adam had stopped and backed away suddenly after he realised, in haste of his rage, he had unintentionally smashed Harry's head against the corner of the doorframe.

The silence that followed was tense. Nobody moved from their current position. Harry was leaning against the wall for support, breathing heavily, blood trickling down the side of face from the gash caused from the impact on the doorframe. Adam was stood with his back to the banister, a mix of anguish and shock spread across his features and Ruth was cowering in the corner of the steps, sobbing loudly.

"What are you going to do about Wes?" Adam asked softly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to make you his legal guardian should anything happen to Fiona," Harry winced.

"That's very noble of you Harry,"

"I'm trying Adam!"

"So who's going to tell him?"

Harry looked up to meet Adam's gaze. He hadn't thought about that.

"Fiona should tell him," Harry replied softly, "with me there also. I think it's right that he knows he also has two half siblings."

As silence crept up on them all once more, the soft sound of subsiding sobs could still be heard. Slowly walking towards her, Adam knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Ruth, I am so sorry," he whispered. "I never meant for you to witness that,"

She brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Look what you've done to him," she choked.

Adam looked at Harry's bloodied figure slumped against the wall. It was only then that he realised exactly what he had done and couldn't help but accept the pang of guilt he felt stab at his insides.

"I don't regret what I did Harry," Adam mumbled, "If you didn't deserve it was for this you probably deserved it for other things you've done that have really annoyed me."

Harry did the only thing that was appropriate for him to do in his current state, which was to nod briefly at his officer.

"Go home," Harry mumbled, clutching the side of his head as the pain began to get worse. "You need to sort out your family."

Giving Ruth's hands a final squeeze, he released them and got to his feet. Taking one last look at the situation before him, he turned on his heel and left the house as quickly as he could muster without causing himself some sort of injury.

As she heard the front door slam closed, Ruth jumped from her position on the stairs and crawled towards where Harry was situated.

As she reached him, the look on his face was enough to tell her he was in a lot of pain. Getting to her feet, she urged him to stay where he was as she raced down the stairs to find some paracetemol and a first aid kit.

* * *

Adam opened the door quietly. Wes had been put to bed shortly before he left to go and confront Harry further. Removing his shoes, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and slumped onto the sofa. He heard soft footsteps padding down the stairs and he looked up in time to see Fiona descending off the last step.

"Hi," she whispered, standing by the stairs, too nervous to approach him any further.

"Hi," he whispered back, smiling slightly and gesturing for her to take a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry for everything Adam, I really..."

"I want to talk about us," he muttered, staring into his glass and swishing around its contents.

"Me too," she sighed. She was about to start mumbling another apology when she noticed something strange.

"Adam?"

"Yes?" he snapped, a little too harshly.

"Why is there blood on your sleeve?"

**Please review! More to come!**


	8. Chapter Eight

"It's not important," Adam retorted.

"Whose is it?"

"I'll tell you later. For now I think this is what we should be concentrating on."

She nodded. She had her suspicions, but for now she would keep them to herself.

"Fiona, I want you to listen to me. I don't want you to interrupt; I just want you to hear me out."

He paused briefly, waiting for her to consent to his request. She agreed, of course. She had no doubt even if she refused to listen that he would force her too anyway, she deserved it.

"Fiona, I loved you. _I love you_, but I don't know how to deal with this. Wes is the most important person in my life; I love him more than anything in his world. How do you think I feel now I know that he isn't mine? That you've spent the last six years allowing me to live a lie? What made you suddenly open up? Why did you tell Harry first? And no, before you ask, he never told me. I overheard him telling Ruth. I just don't get it Fiona, we were just becoming a proper family and now it's all been torn to shreds and I feel so empty."

The whole of his speech had been delivered to the glass of whisky that remained in his hand. She let out a breath she never knew she'd been holding and dared herself to lightly brush her hand over the top of his, which rested on the sofa between them. When he didn't pull away, she felt confident enough to justify herself further.

"I know you're angry, and I know that I don't deserve anything from you, but I knew that Wes would suffer as he got older, and he's now old enough to understand what's going on but young enough not to make any rash decisions. I never meant to hurt you Adam, but when I found out I was scared that you would leave me. After my first marriage I was petrified you would ditch me at the altar, so I kept my mouth shut. The thought of raising a child alone was nerve-racking, and I knew that you'd provide and support this child like it was your own, even if you one day found out that it wasn't. I love you Adam, and we can still be a proper family, but once I saw Harry again I knew he had a right to know, especially when he bonded really quickly with Wes. It just looked so right and I couldn't keep up with the lie I had been living."

"Harry said he will make me Wes' legal guardian. I mean, I know I am his step-father if we have to coin names according to law, but if anything happened to you, Harry wanted to make sure I was the one who cared for Wes."

"He's a good man Adam," Fiona muttered, "he doesn't deserve to be blamed, he didn't know either."

"I wish I knew that now," Adam whispered, squeezing Fiona's fingers lightly.

Her eyes suddenly lit up with anger when she realised what he had said, and suddenly put two and two together.

"That's _Harry's_ blood on your shirt isn't it?" She suddenly hissed, letting go of his hand and standing up to look down on him.

"I lost my temper that's all; I didn't mean to make him bleed!" Adam mumbled "Ruth was there, she's looking after him now."

"Adam WHY?"

"How did you want me to react? Hi Harry, I know you fucked my fiancée and got her pregnant, but it's fine, I still really like you and I think we should all play happy fucking families! It doesn't work like that Fiona!"

"When are you going to tell Wes?" Adam asked, suddenly changing the topic. "Harry reckons you and him should be the ones to tell him. After all Harry does have two children from his other failed relationship."

"Tomorrow, Adam. I'll tell him tomorrow before I come into work. But for now," She yawned, heading towards the stairs. "It's been a long day so I am off to bed to catch some sleep. Feel free to join me."

Adam sighed and placed his glass onto the table in front of him. He knew she was suffering just as much as he was, and he felt bad for blaming Harry for it all, but right now the only person he could think about and feel sorry for was Wes. As far as he was concerned, he was the only person who could truly care for Wes. He just hoped he could work things out with Fiona in the morning.

* * *

"Harry, you need to take these," Ruth whispered, handing him some tablets and a glass of water.

He took the items from her hands and did as he was told. He would do anything to be released from the pain he was currently suffering, and not just the physical sense.

Ruth had tended to most of his minor cuts and had cleaned out the gash on the side of his head. _At least it had stopped bleeding_, she sighed quietly to herself, packing away the first aid kit and placing it to one side.

"You really need to get that cut seen too," Ruth mumbled, taking the glass back off Harry and putting it next to the first aid kit.

"Don't make me go," he pleaded, wincing as he tried to reposition himself against the wall to make himself more comfortable.

"I could call the duty doctor if you really don't want to move, it could get infected is all," she found his hand once more and laced her fingers through his.

He recognised the gesture instantly, and silently agreeing with himself that she was only doing this because she really cared, he nodded silently as she triumphantly pulled her phone from her pocket and gave the doctor a ring.

"He said he'll be twenty minutes," she told him, as she ended the call and put the phone back in the place she had found it in the first placed.

He didn't say anything, he just squeezed her hand back in a silent act of appreciation and they sat in content silence until they heard the shrill of the doorbell for the second time that evening.

**Please review! More to come!**


	9. Chapter Nine

The doctor had come and gone, Harry's injuries had been treated and he was now lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, with no intention of sleeping. He couldn't cry anymore, he was sure of it. He had shed enough tears to last a lifetime, and he felt quite mortified that he had allowed himself to lower his guard and become vulnerable in front of Ruth.

She had been there with him the whole day. He knew she was just down the hall, she had promised to say after he practically clung to her legs begging her not to go. He felt selfish to make her stay with him, but it proved something that he was still scared to acknowledge. That they both knew they had feelings for each other.

The vague sound of a television could be heard, and he was pretty sure it was coming from her room. Concluding that she was still awake, he climbed out of bed quickly and made his way down the hall until he reached her door. Knocking gently, he heard her voice and he slowly opened the door, smiling softly.

"What are you watching?" He asked, as he made his way towards the bed and sat down next to her.

"I don't know," Ruth shrugged "some reject 1950's western film." Turning to face him, she realised he looked even more tired than when she had settled him into bed in the first place.

Noting the look on her face, Harry thought it wise to justify his actions.

"I couldn't sleep."

"It's hardly surprising," Ruth sighed, "Would you like some more medication?"

"I'm happy enough with the company if that's ok with you?"

She smiled.

* * *

"I'll call Harry in a minute," Fiona hissed into Adam's ear as he grabbed his car keys.

Adam forced a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"I just hope you say the right things," Adam whispered back before squeezing her arm and rushing out of the front door.

Picking up her phone, Fiona sighed and scrolled down her contact list until she found the desired number.

* * *

Harry began to stir as he heard a loud vibrating noise somewhere to the right of him. Squinting, he could also make out a flashing light and realised in an instant it was his mobile phone. Leaning across, he grabbed the offended item and answered it.

"Yes?" He barked, instantly regretting it as he saw the lifeless figure beside him begin to stir.

"Harry,"

"Fiona, hi," Harry's tone softened as he realised that this call most probably had something to do with Wes. _His son_.

"I'm sorry to call you so early; I spoke to Ruth last night on the phone, so I know you've had a bad time of it all. It's just that I think today should be the day we tell Wes about what's happened."

"We?"

"We are his parents Harry, and I would rather him hear it from us than from Adam in the heat of the moment."

Harry paused briefly, turning his head to face Ruth, who was gazing at him sleepily. Smiling sheepishly at her, he reached out with his spare hand and found hers, entwining their fingers.

"You're right," he mumbled, refusing to break eye contact with the woman laying next to him.

"Can you be over within the hour, I've allowed Wes the day off school?"

Harry squeezed Ruth's hand and nodded. She squeezed back and smiled. She knew what he was telling her without words needing to be said.

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

Hanging up, he placed the phone back onto the bedside table and rolled over to face her.

"You'll be fine," Ruth whispered, leaning forward and stroking his forehead with her free hand.

"How did we end up like this?"

"I think it started when you found out Wes was your son. You opened up to me about your feelings and I was there to support you. I was here to comfort you when you cried and I agreed to stay to keep an eye on you. You couldn't sleep so you came in here to watch TV with me, then you drifted off so I put the covers round you and now we're in the present."

"It's funny," he sighed, staring at their entwined fingers. "How one thing can change everything. You're lying next to me now because Fiona told me about Wes. If she hadn't then we'd both be in different places right now..."

"And you wouldn't have stitches in the side of your head," Ruth laughed.

"You better get ready, Fiona will be wondering what's taking you so long,"

Realising Ruth was right, he clambered out of bed and got himself prepared.

He found her downstairs preparing herself some breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" She asked, as she watched him fix his suit before putting on his jacket.

"I'm sure,"

Harry walked towards her until she stood right in front of him. Sighing, he took her hands in his and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you Ruth, for everything."

"Harry..."

"No Ruth, let me finish. If it wasn't for you, I would have fallen badly yesterday. You stayed here even though you had, you have, every reason to hate me. I didn't deserve that. I'll make it up to you I promise. Perhaps a second dinner date?" He asked suggestively.

"You should get going Harry..."

"I know, I know. It's just that you said you wasn't sure you could do this, but to me it looks like you are doing this, _we_ are doing this, just nobody is prepared to go any further than joint hands. I just wa..."

"Kiss me,"

Harry stood shock still as he absorbed Ruth's quiet command. He had waited for this moment for so long and he almost convinced himself that he had imagined her saying it.

"Kiss me Harry," she repeated, after noticing Harry had stopped talking and stood motionless in front of her.

The words finally sunk in and Harry snapped back to reality. Feeling Ruth squeeze his hands in reassurance, Harry no longer had any doubts and leant forward slowly to capture her lips with his own. He knew in that one moment that she was his no matter what happened next.

Pulling away she un-entwined their fingers and grasped the lapels of Harry's jacket.

"You really need to get going; I'll see you at the grid,"

Unable to resist the urge, Harry leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning on his heels and making his way towards his car.

* * *

"Why do I get the day off school today mum," Wes asked curiously, briefly pulling his gaze away from the television screen.

"Somebody's coming to see you," Fiona smiled, ruffling Wes' hair.

A loud knock at the door accompanied Fiona's reply.

"Talk of the devil," she muttered, rising out of her chair to let Harry in.

"Hi," Harry smiled, as Fiona stepped aside to let him in.

"Uncle Harry!" Wes yelled happily, jumping off the sofa and into Harry's open arms.

"You alright Wesley?" Harry laughed, releasing himself from Wes' tight embrace.

"Wes," Fiona interrupted, "Go and turn the TV off and go up to your bedroom. Harry and I will be up in a minute."

Evidently confused, Wes slowly nodded his agreement and did as he was told.

"Let's go and do this," Fiona sighed, smiling apologetically at Harry before leading him up the stairs.

**Please review! More to come!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Note: This chapter has been heavily edited after receiving some constructive feedback about how to approach the situation. With thanks to Should Be Elsewhere for the advice - I actually think this chapter is a lot better than what I had previously written :) Hope you enjoy!**

Harry watched Fiona in fascination as she managed to get Wes to sit on the end of the bed next to him so effortlessly.

"Where's dad?" Wes asked, alternating glances between the two adults sitting either side of him.

Noting how uncomfortable Harry must be feeling about the whole situation, Fiona took a deep breath and focused her attention on the little boy next to her.

"He's at work sweetie," she smiled ruffling his hair as he smiled at her. _Harry's smile_, she mused as she was once again snapped back into the real reason she was here.

"Wes..." Fiona started, unsure about how this conversation was going to play out. _How do you explain something like this to a six year old?_

"How would you like to spend more time with Uncle Harry?"

She watched with mild amusement as he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Good, because he would really like to spend some more with you." She removed herself from the bed and made to leave, leaning in to Harry as she walked past him.

"I'll leave you with him for a while; it might make it easier for you. I'll put the kettle on if you want."

He smiled and nodded appreciatively at Fiona before she quietly left and closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

She spotted Adam instantly the moment she stepped through the pods. He was leaning heavily against his desk, clearly drained by the previous twenty four hours.

His head snapped up as he felt a soft hand gently rest on his arm.

"Ruth," he gasped, genuinely surprised she would want anything to do with him in light of what had happened.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered softly, desperate for their conversation not to be overheard by other members of the team.

All he could do was nod slowly before pulling her into a fierce embrace.

"Nodding won't answer my question," she laughed, returning the embrace nonetheless.

"I know," he muttered as he pulled away. He shrugged and she could see the hurt and guilt that was swimming in his eyes.

"I am truly sorry for yesterday Ruth..."

"It's forgotten about Adam, really. I just want to make sure that you are ok."

He smiled briefly before remembering what he was apologising for.

"How's Harry?" He asked suddenly, a look of worry replacing his previous smile.

"He's ok; I managed to persuade him to get the doctor out last night to deal with the gash on his head. He didn't sleep too well but he's ok nonetheless, he should be back here by the afternoon so you can talk to him then."

The look of worry faded slightly as he nodded slowly. Gesturing towards her desk, she slowly began to move away from him, before turning back briefly to address him.

"He's a good man Adam, he will understand."

* * *

"So does this mean I have to call you dad now?"

The question threw Harry by surprise and all he could do was chuckle at the bemused expression Wes was sporting.

"Oh bum," Fiona mumbled, as she pushed the bedroom door open with her foot so she could enter with the tea.

"Mummy," Wes smiled slightly as Fiona down next to him after she handed Harry his tea.

"What's happened to dad? I want to see daddy!"

Fiona sighed as she realised this wasn't going to go as smoothly as she had originally planned.

"Umm," she looked at Harry, desperate to find some form of comfort in his eyes as she scrambled to think of a suitable answer. "Daddy's fine sweetheart, he just had to rush into work early that's all – how about we talk about this later when daddy's here yeah?"

Fiona smiled briefly as Wes nodded slowly and asked if he could do downstairs and play his DS. Nodding her consent, he smiled cheerily and made his way out of the room, leaving two very frustrated parents all alone.

* * *

Ruth's head jolted up as she heard the familiar whirring sound of the pods opening. Catching her eye, Harry smiled at her as he stepped onto the grid, nodding his head towards Adam and gesturing towards his office.

Adam got the hint and rose from his desk, smiling briefly at Ruth before making his way towards the older man. Closing the door softly behind him, Adam stood as close to it as he could, staring intently at his shoes.

"You can come in Adam, I won't bite."

Nodding his head, he did as he was told and made his way to the sofa opposite the desk.

"Harry I am really sorry for last night, I didn't mean for it to happen and I..."

"It's fine, I had a massive fight with my ex wife's husband at my son's birthday party once so I understand." Clasping his hands together he pressed on. "I wasn't calling you in here to discuss last night."

Adam looked up, and for the first time met the older man's gaze.

"Wes didn't take it too well; or rather he didn't understand the implications of what he was being told."

"What?" Adam looked slightly taken aback by Harry's forwardness, but knew that it was going to be a topic of conversation eventually.

"Fiona once told him that daddy only gets replaced after something really bad happens to him," Harry sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "So he thought that something had happened to you and got quite anxious about it, so Fiona said to leave it until you were there and then try again."

"How is he now? Is he ok?"

"He's ok," Harry nodded slowly. "Fiona's taken him to McDonalds for lunch, a haven for young boys I've been told."

The younger man chuckled slightly before putting his poker face back in place.

"What did he say?"

"The idea of going to McDonalds? He was thrilled; it was almost as if Christmas had come early."

"Sounds just like Wes; he has an obsession with that place."

"Look Adam, I know that the last couple of days have been stressful, and I know that we are not really going to see eye to eye about whatever happens, but we have a country to protect and terrorists to keep at bay and I really hope we can put aside our personal differences and work together professionally in the manner that we used to."

"I don't want to lose him Harry," Adam practically whispered the words, and had he not been so close he probably wouldn't have heard them at all.

"You won't, I promise you that. I've seen firsthand what lack of care can do to a child Adam, and you are a very important role model to Wes. He's lucky to have someone like you around who loves him."

Adam smiled, and allowed his mind to wander back to the events of the previous evening.

"Harry," Adam said suddenly, "I know it's none of my business, but why did you tell Ruth about Wes and why was she with you last night?"

Harry turned to face the younger man and coughed slightly. He knew that he could brush it off, claim he needed somebody to turn to, but he felt that the truth was all that could be accepted here, and lying about the nature of his relationship with Ruth could cause a lot more problems.

"She was the only person I could turn to Adam, God knows I didn't want to be the one to tell you. I take pride in being Wes' honorary uncle; he's a lovely little boy. So the thought of you finding out and me losing any form of friendship I had with you and any relationship I had with Wes was something I feared. I suppose it just spurred me on to opening up to Ruth, you know as well as I do I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost her as well."

For the first time since he had found out about Harry and Fiona, he felt a sudden pang of guilt at the realisation that he was not the only person suffering. Harry had been thrown into sudden turmoil, vulnerable and afraid of what to say and do. This rock solid figure of authority, reduced to a quivering wreck over the wellbeing of a child.

"What did she say last night?"

"Nothing much, she called the duty doctor and spent the whole night fussing over me. She was petrified, but she did her best to make sure that I was ok."

They shared a moment, a knowing smile from the both of them before Adam turned away quickly.

"She should be sainted," Adam sighed softly, "She had to deal with all of that yesterday and not once did she take sides. The first thing she did this morning was make sure I was ok and make me a cup of tea."

Harry smiled. _So typically Ruth_, he mused.

"I feel guilty for bringing her into this you know," Harry muttered.

"She wants to be there for all of us Harry, I'm just glad the two of you have finally managed to find a way to each other. Nobody was expecting to happen quite the way it did though to be honest."

Harry gave Adam one last sympathetic smile before Adam took the hint to leave and began to make his way towards the door. Leaning against the door frame, he turned back suddenly and was met with a bemused expression.

"Harry, I umm... I'll need to talk to Fiona at some point today, but umm... Maybe we could discuss this tonight, like you and Ruth come over or something. None of us have had a time to think things through and I think we could all do with getting our feelings out in the open. I'll run it through Fiona if she answers her phone, things are pretty tense." He added hastily before making his exit.

Harry nodded in agreement and watched as the younger man left the office and made his way towards the briefing room where his wife and stepchild were playing. Suddenly realising that Harry was alone in his office, Ruth quickly rose from her desk and padded over, pulling the door open a little too sharply, causing Harry to swivel round quickly on his chair to face her.

"Ruth,"

"Harry," She smiled, as he features warmed to her presence.

"Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm fine."

Ruth looked at him, and knew that despite his best efforts to smile genuinely at her, he wasn't fine at all and that something was bugging him.

"Have you got plans for tonight?" He asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Adam wants us to pop round. I have a feeling we're in for a long night."

**Please review! More to come soon!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ruth was taking her time getting ready. It wasn't a formal occasion, but she at least wanted to look like she made an effort. Her thoughts kept trailing back to the day before, it had all happened so quickly she was still sure she was still missing something.

"We're going to be late at this rate!"

Harry's voice booming up the stairs made her jump slightly, but a wide smile appeared on her face when she remembered what had happened that very morning. He was here, with her. They were here, together. It had been so long a fantasy in her mind, the sudden step into reality was beyond belief.

"Oh shut it!" She yelled back, a hint of affection in her voice as she set about the task of applying her mascara.

* * *

"We have to talk about this Fiona," Adam snapped angrily, slamming the cupboard door shut as Fiona tried to place some cups back on the top shelf.

"We've already spoken about it!"

"Not together we haven't! And if Wes doesn't find care soon we're all in for it!"

Fiona sighed deeply and stormed out of the kitchen, pausing briefly in the doorway before turning back to face her husband.

"I'm going for a bath; make sure the chicken doesn't burn."

* * *

Harry had spent the last twenty minutes pacing impatiently downstairs in Ruth's living room. He'd forgotten about the lengths women go to in order to look the part, and when he had tried to reason with her and tell her she looked beautiful all the time, she had told him to shut up and go away. Sighing, he finally gave up waiting and began to climb the stairs quickly; eager to hurry her up so they could leave, and get back to her house for that matter.

His jaw dropped as he heard her door open and she appeared in the hallway.

"Ruth..." He stammered, unsure of what he should say without making her too uncomfortable. "You look... Amazing."

Ruth smiled awkwardly and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Erm... Are you sure you're ok about this?"

"Of course." He smiled and held out his hand for her to take. "You do know we're only going to Adam's and Fiona's place right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to look nice..." She put a finger to his lips to stop the protest that was beginning to form. "And don't tell me I look nice all the time."

She laughed at his outraged expression and led the way down the stairs, grabbing the car keys off the side before leading him out towards her car.

* * *

She climbed out of the bath as quickly as she could, the cold air sending a shiver down her spine as she left the warm contents of the bath water. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped herself up and rushed into the bedroom, shutting the door firming before perching herself on the side of the bed. Reaching over for the remote on the side, she switched the television on and allowed herself to fall backwards onto the bed, sighing loudly as the news headlines began to fill the room.

She'd been so indulged in her thoughts she didn't hear the doorbell go. It wasn't until little Wes came bounding in the room hurriedly to announce Harry and Ruth's arrival that Fiona finally summoned the will to get dressed and sort herself out properly.

Descending the stairs quickly and quietly she could hear Wes talking excitedly to Harry and Ruth in the living area and heard the clinking of plates in the kitchen; Adam preparing the table. Leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, Fiona smiled as Adam removed the chicken from the oven (alas, it hadn't been burnt!) and as he placed it on the side to cool down, he couldn't help but notice her shadow lingering.

"Harry and Ruth are here," he said deadpan, trying to justify why he is busying himself in the kitchen.

"Have you offered them a drink?" Fiona asked as she wanders over to the cupboard and starts removing some glasses.

Adam paused slightly and shifted his weight between his feet as he tried to think of something to say.

"The moment I opened the door Wes jumped straight into Harry's arms," he shrugged, turning his back on Fiona and leaning onto the counter in front of him. "I couldn't decide whether I wanted to cry or throttle Harry until he choked to death."

"You said that you and Harry had spoken, hence why you thought tonight would be a good idea!"

"Yeah I know, but incase you'd forgotten, I've recently found out Wes isn't my son!" he hissed, finding the wine and walking over to where Fiona had placed the glasses.

"I'm sorry I put you through this," she whispered, picking up two glasses before turning to face him. "I'm really, really sorry. The least we can do is try and work this out, for all our sakes."

By the time dinner was served Harry didn't feel like eating. He had felt confident tonight would go smoothly, especially with Wes lingering and the conversation the two men had shared in his office earlier in the day. The look Adam had given him as he entered the confines of their home caught him completely off guard and he now wondered, with a slight pang of unease, how the rest of the evening would pan out.

**Please review! More to come soon!  
This was just intended as a bit of a filler chapter to try and help make some sense of how the relationships are going between Harry/Ruth and Adam/Fiona.  
The "conversation" when I decide to write it will be in the next chapter, I promise you it will be interesting stuff :p**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Dedication: All the comma's in this chapter are dedicated to Katie (katiealice49) because she loves them so much!**

* * *

"Adam! I swear if you interrupt me one more time then I'll..." Fiona trailed off angrily, suddenly distracted by movement near the door which indicated that Wes had been woken by the angry exchanges coming from the living room.

Wes rubbed his eyes sleepily and tried to focus on the four adults that were staring intently at him. Fiona rose quickly and walked over to Wes, bending down to his level and taking his hands in hers.

"What's up sweetie?" She soothed, removing one of her hands and wiping stray hairs from off his face.

"I heard daddy shouting and I came to see if he was ok," Wes mumbled, gazing over his mother's shoulder to where Adam was standing, seething. Adam's features softened as he watched Wes and he too wandered over and knelt down beside Fiona.

"I'm ok mate, c'mon, let's put you back to bed." He smiled, getting to his feet then leaning down to take the boy fully in his arms and heading upstairs.

Fiona remained bent down for a few moments, before rising up to her full length and turning round to face Harry and Ruth.

"Harry, I..." For the second time in five minutes Fiona found herself lost for words. Harry was staring directly in front of him at the wall opposite, and his expression was blank.

"This was a bad idea Fiona. I just... How can we sort anything out w-when Wes doesn't even know what's going on? More time with Uncle Harry, Adam being angry all the time, obvious hostility at home. I-It just cannot be justified."

Ruth clocked almost instantly that Harry was talking of past experience. The hostility in his household after his affair with Juliet was exposed was something he would not wish upon anybody. Thankfully, the slight difference was that Juliet had not fallen pregnant and Catherine and Graham were not directly involved in the incident. They just had to deal with their parent's relationship falling apart and tearing the family to shreds. He had failed to get things right with children with Jane. He was determined to get it right with Wes, no matter what right was.

"I think we need to have a clear view of what to do before anybody decides to try and tell Wes again," Ruth said suddenly, faltering slightly at the surprised look Fiona was sporting. "I mean, it would be easier for Wes to grasp this whole concept of different parenthood if the parents and partners in question had come to some form of arrangement. How do you expect _him_ to deal with this if _we_ can't deal with this?"

"For the record, I think she has a point." Adam re-emerged in the living room, a smug smile playing about his lips as he saw Harry's dejected expression.

"Says you who has just spent the last ten minutes shouting about how this isn't your problem and that I should find a way to deal with it myself?" Fiona sneered; walking over to the sofa she was previously sat on and perched on the arm, ringing her hands together.

"Well I'm not the one who got us into this mess am I?" Adam hissed, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"Maybe not, but if you're part of Wes' life then you're part of this problem," Ruth interrupted, clearly quite shocked by her own confidence in regards to this issue, which in fairness _she _was not part of.

"That's true," Fiona agreed, offering Ruth a small smile before she faced Adam again. "And if you had truly made up with Harry, like you keep telling me you have, then why are you still throwing your weight around and getting worked up if he so much breathes in the same air as Wes?"

"You want to know why? You really want to know why? Because the last six years have been the best of my life, regardless of what has happened to me on a professional level! Because I had a wife who loved me, who truly loved me, and proved that to me by having a child with me! And now, and now I have to live with the fact that I have been living a lie, that Wes is infact not my child. That you knew all along, you knew from the moment you went for your first scan that that child was not mine, that the dates didn't match. And what did you do Fiona? What did you do? You kept it to your fucking self. You didn't tell me the truth, you didn't tell Harry the truth, you didn't tell your parents the truth. To hell with it, you did absolutely nothing. And now you want to know why the hell I am angry? Jesus Christ, I beat the shit out of that man because I thought he knew! I thought he had known all along Fiona... And when I found out he had had no clue, I was mortified! Mortified I had allowed myself to do that to him! You could have stopped this! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Feeling slightly breathless and relieved following his sudden rant at his wife, Adam turned on his heel and stormed into the kitchen, searching for the strongest drink he could find in their alcohol cupboard. Sensing he needed to do something, Harry squeezed Ruth's hand before standing and following Adam into the kitchen.

"Adam?"

"If you're going to have a go at me then I'd rather you save your breath."

"The war is out there Adam, out there in the field; countries toe to toe trying to protect their people. There is no war in here. She's your wife not a bloody terrorist. I felt like I was witnessing some sort of one sided interrogation in there."

Harry let out a gentle laugh before walking further into the kitchen, and sitting himself down on one of the dining chairs.

"Hindsight is something we all wish for Adam," Harry sighed, watching Adam intently through his tired eyes.

Adam finished pouring himself a drink and fished out an extra glass for Harry. With both glasses full of some unknown alcoholic substance, he placed both of them on the table before seating himself on the chair opposite Harry.

"I don't hate you Harry," Adam muttered eventually. "I know that everything I have said and done completely contradicts that but I mean it."

"I thought you had a funny way of showing it," Harry replied light-heartedly, taking a generous gulp of the drink in front of him.

They remained in healthy silence for quite some time until suddenly Adam felt the need to say something.

"Harry, how possible do you think it is to pull a few strings for me?"

Harry looked up from the table and found himself searching Adam's eyes for an explanation.

"Depends on what those strings are Adam, I'm may be a man with power, but even I have my limits."

"I know the service only uses safe houses when absolutely necessary, but I could really do with one, just as temporary accommodation."

Harry was sure that if he'd been drinking at that moment he'd have spat it out all over Adam's kitchen table.

"You want to borrow the keys to a safe house?"

"Yeah, I'm no use here really. I need time away from here. I don't see my wife anymore, I see a woman who's spent the last six years lying to me. The more I see her the more I hate her. What good is that going to do anybody?

Harry maintained eye contact with Adam the whole time he was pondering what to do. Adam had a point. Maybe time away from the flat would give everybody much needed breathing space, but hostility at work would remain, especially if Fiona was desperate to make up as soon as possible for Wes' sake.

"There is one safe house that I partly own," Harry eventually mumbled. "I invested in it away from the service, so it isn't officially listed as one of theirs. I suppose I could lend you the keys if you promise to look after the place and keep your head straight."

Adam laughed quietly and downed the rest of his drink.

"Are you sure? How quickly could I move in?"

"I'll have to get Malcolm to do a sweep of the property to make sure it hasn't been bugged, but if all goes to plan you could probably move in tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Adam grumbled, rising and walking back over to the counter to pour himself another drink. "You know as well as I do if I stay here tonight all hell will break loose."

"If you're really sure you want to do this, I suppose you could take refuge in my spare bedroom tonight."

Adam paused and took in Harry's expression, just to make sure he had heard him correctly.

"You're actually going to let me step foot in your house? After last night?"

Watching Harry nod Adam couldn't help but let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"Bloody hell Harry, Ruth's rubbing off on you already!"

"Maybe so, but I'm only doing this with Wes' best interests at heart."

"I better go and pack then, can you let Fiona know?"

"Of course."

Fiona and Ruth watched with confusion as Adam suddenly emerged from the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs. Harry joined the ladies back in the living room and Ruth couldn't help but notice the sudden change in his posture.

"What's happened?"

Harry gave Ruth a sympathetic smile and nodded his head in the direction of the hallway. Realising that he wanted to speak to her alone, Ruth squeezed Fiona's arm softly in reassurance and stood up following Harry until they were out of earshot.

"Adam's asked me to arrange for him to stay in a safe house for a while," Harry whispered.

"And what did you say?"

"I said it would be arranged; need to contact Malcolm to get it checked for bugs but it shouldn't be a problem. I offered him refuge in my spare bedroom tonight seeing as he was so desperate to get away before things got out of hand."

"You did what?" Ruth hissed, unable to believe her ears. "You can't just leave Fiona here by herself."

"She'll be fine, Wes is here."

Ruth rolled her eyes before giving glaring at Harry intently.

"If Adam is leaving tonight then I am staying here with Fiona."

Ruth sensed that Harry was about to protest the case and pressed on with her point.

"Don't even try arguing this case Harry, she needs support. Leaving her here by herself isn't going to make anything better is it?"

"But I thought you were coming home with me?"

"Oh get over yourself! Not everything is about you Harry," she snapped angrily.

Harry stood rooted to the spot as he absorbed Ruth's words.

"Fine! I'm going to check on Adam and you can tell Fiona that we're leaving."

Harry stormed off in the direction of the stairs, leaving a very irritated and flustered Ruth all alone in the hallway.

**Please review!  
I promise this is going somewhere!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Adam's temporary stay in a safe house had extended well over two months, and despite desperate pleas from both Fiona and Ruth, he showed no signs of caving in and going home. Poor Wes was still no closer to understanding the truth and Fiona's constant excuses for Adam's sudden disappearance were starting to wear incredibly thin.

Harry too was experiencing his own problems both at work and at home. The atmosphere on the grid was getting increasingly tense, and there had recently been a desk shift so that Fiona and Adam were as far apart as possible. The remaining members of the team had not been informed of the situation, only told that it was purely "need to know" and that if anybody even thought about running a book on possible causes then they would get taken outside, shot, and then sent to Russia for scientific experiments.

His on/off relationship with Ruth wasn't getting any better either. Since their hushed but heated argument in Fiona's flat, Ruth's random bursts into his office had become less frequent and she intentionally didn't leave herself alone with him. Hiding in the confines of his office, Harry sat motionless at his desk. He knew it was unfair of him to bring Ruth into this, partner or not, and now he was no longer sure of what they were. Ruth had been right at the flat of course. Fiona needed support, but he was so wrapped up with his own private affairs he didn't think twice about her needs or Wes' for that matter.

He watched Ruth as her fingers connected enthusiastically with her keypad, her eyes staring intently at the screen placed in front of her. He wished things could go back to how they used to be. On second thoughts no he doesn't. If this hadn't happened he would never have had Ruth by his side in the first place, and the possibility of his selfishness ending their relationship before it even had the chance to take off pained him more than he thought possible.

Fiona entered through the pods and swept her eyes quickly across the grid, trying to take in who was where, what was going on, and if it looked like a state of emergency. She relaxed slightly when it appeared nothing exciting was going on, and instead of trotting over to her work station decided to take a detour via Harry's office. She hadn't spoken to him properly since he had told her Adam would be extending his stay at one of the safe houses.

She knocked quietly and smiled slightly as she heard his voice bark permission for entry. Pulling the door open, she noticed his features soften slightly as he took in the appearance of his visitor.

"Fiona I..." Harry trailed off. It wasn't very often he was left lost for words. Truth be told, he didn't know what he was going to say to her. He didn't know what she wanted from him and after his insistence at leaving her to sleep alone all those months ago, he knew he would have to do anything she asked to get them back on level footing... On personal terms of course. Professionally, he was still miles above her in ranking.

"Harry," she walked over to the sofa and took a quick glance out at the grid before taking a seat. She had noticed Ruth staring straight through the glass wall, probably trying to analysis why she was in there in the first place. "It's not very busy today is it?" She observed, smiling as she watched Harry nod enthusiastically and cup his hands together.

"Makes a change," he admitted "There's little paperwork to be done as well, meaning I have time to go through anything that might be on your mind. I take it this isn't a call regarding work?"

"Do you think I did the right thing Harry?" Fiona decided that small talk would only make her more anxious to get to the real reason of her brief visit.

"Depends on what it is you think you've done wrong," he replied softly, rising from his chair and made his way over to Fiona, sitting down next to her and placing his hand gently on her thigh.

"Telling Adam," Fiona muttered, "Well I didn't tell Adam, but telling you. Getting all of you involved in my mess."

"Adam would have found out eventually, when Wes grew up and looked nothing like him, questions would be asked. You know that. I know that. Wes would have been old enough to understand fully the circumstances, and he might have rebelled against you, taken Adam's side in all of this. He has a right to know, and the younger he is, the better it will be for him, for us. We can provide him with a stable childhood now we all know the truth?"

"B-but Adam's heartbroken and it's all my fault," she sobbed, leaning her head on his shoulder, moulding herself into the side of him.

"Hey, hey, come on now," Harry soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh when he saw the first of many tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Fiona nodded briefly, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"It takes two to make a mistake. It takes a very selfish man to please his inner animal and put himself in a position where he is able to get a woman pregnant who is a) not romantically involved with and b) engaged to somebody else. If anything, it was more my fault than yours. You have a wonderful son; don't tell me you regret that?" Harry paused, wanting Fiona to react before he continued. If she was able to voice her doubts, he could at least voice his in a way that provides her comfort.

Fiona shook her head slowly.

"I will never regret having my son," she whispered. "_Our_ son," she added, resting her hand on his which still lay on her thigh.

Harry glanced down at their slightly entwined fingers and closed his eyes.

"How could this happen again?" he sighed sadly, and although she knew he was talking to himself, she clocked on almost instantly at what he was referring to and couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had yet again been deprived of.

"Oh my Harry, I didn't think!" She sat her herself up right and removed her hand from his. "How could I have been so stupid," she sat there, silently berating herself for her stupidity.

He chuckled slightly before standing and making his way back over to his desk.

"It's ok, I'm glad Wes has spent the first six years of his life in a happy home, it's more than I can say for Catherine and Graham." He slumped himself down in his chair.

"Have you told them yet? About Wes," she asked.

"No, not yet. I don't know what I would say to them to be honest."

"Maybe you should call Catherine. From what Ruth tells me, you're being to build a rapport with her again. I just hate the thought of people still being kept in the dark over this."

Harry nodded in agreement and watched as Fiona rose from the sofa and glanced over at the grid, just like she did when she first entered his office.

"I better get back to work, looks like I have a mountain of paperwork on my desk," she laughed and smiled when she realised he was laughing with her.

"When you leave could you ask Ruth to come in here a minute please?"

"Of course." Fiona smiled as she pulled the office door open and stepped over the threshold. "Oh and Harry?"

Harry turned to look at her, and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I need you to sign some forms of my own later if that's not a problem. I, just... I'll explain later."

As Harry watched Fiona walk down the corridor and mutter something to Ruth before heading in the direction of her work station he couldn't help but acknowledge the uneasy feeling settling in his gut that this situation was about to get a lot more complicated.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Harry watched Ruth intently as she rose from her desk and made her way purposefully towards his office. It wasn't the way in which she had approached his office that unnerved him; it was the sheer look of determination across her features which assured him she would see this one out. He quickly resumed looking interested elsewhere.

"You wanted to see me?"

Harry smiled gratefully and waited for her to enter the confines of his office and close the door behind her.

"Ruth," he started, a little taken aback at her refusal to sit next to him. "I'm sorry."

She raised her eyebrows. He sighed.

"I made a mistake giving Adam the keys to the safe house, I should have convinced him to stay."

She folded her arms and leant backwards against the doorframe. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're making this purposefully difficult."

Ruth smirked.

"Ruth," Harry growled, resisting the temptation to stand and make it harder for her to keep the upper hand. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Ruth gave in.

"Harry, I know you were just trying to help Adam out, but nevertheless it was still stupid."

Harry nodded. Ruth smiled slightly and made her way over to him before sitting herself down.

"I'm not angry or anything like that, I just think that the decisions made have only made Wes more confused and insecure. He's spent the last three nights crying for his dad."

Harry turned to face her and held out his hand.

"Friends?"

Ruth smiled and took his hand.

"Friends."

Harry rose to feet.

"I'll go and see Wes tonight after I finish up here. I'd appreciate it if Adam didn't find out just yet."

A moment of understanding passed between the two of them, and with final nod, Harry headed towards the door before pulling it open and striding onto the grid.

**One Week Later**

Adam stood at the school gates, watching other parents chatting enthusiastically as they wait for their children to come bursting through the classroom doors and stream into the playground. He tightened his grip on his coat before walking in, scanning every set of doors until he saw Wes' class name written on a piece of paper, held up with nothing than a few blobs of blu-tac.

He waited patiently for his watch to hit three o'clock.

Fiona sat at her desk and wondered how long it would be before Harry would approach her. She'd left her forms on his desk a couple of days ago, and she was sure he'd looked at them. The look he had sent in her direction through his office window was enough to convince her. She returned her attentions to the screen and was so engrossed she didn't realise Ruth had been talking to her until a hand hesitantly cupped her shoulder.

Fiona jumped and turned round, shock and surprise spread across her features.

"Fiona, hi. Sorry, did I startle you?" Ruth rushed.

Fiona ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

"No, no. It's fine Ruth. What's up?" Fiona stammered.

"I wanted to see if you were ok, you seem a little down."

Fiona gestured for Ruth to bring over a chair and waited for Ruth to take a seat and shuffle in closer.

"Have you spoken to Harry?"

Harry watched Fiona engross Ruth in conversation. The pair had become close since the personal drama had started to intervene with work on the grid, and although it significantly improved work ethic, he wasn't sure just how well it would all turn out when it came to finally making Wes try and see sense. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and picked up the forms. He'd been temporarily shocked when he'd first realised what they were asking for, and for fear of Fiona making a terrible mistake, he had put off making a decision until he was sure Fiona knew what she was doing. He figured that Fiona might be trying to find out information from Ruth and with Ruth not even knowing about the forms and the new turn of events, he had a feeling he was going to be in for a very rough ride.

"You mean to say," Ruth started "that you gave Harry forms to fill in regarding a transfer and he hasn't even spoken to you about it yet?"

Fiona fiddled with a pen on her desk.

"It's not that simple though," Fiona replied. "It's just Adam doesn't even know, and I think Harry's a little worried about stepping out of line, especially where Wes is involved."

Ruth turned her head in the direction of Harry's office. Their eyes met briefly, and Ruth was sure her look was enough to make Harry want to leave his office and sort it out whilst the grid was quiet and most of Section D were out on site visits. It was.

Adam couldn't help but smile as he watched Wes eagerly pull the sleeve of his teacher's coat and point knowingly at the tall figure standing by the climbing frame. After permission was granted, Wes bounded towards Adam and thrust his bag into Adam's expectant hand.

"How was your day mate?"

Wes sought after Adam's spare hand and quickly took it in his own. As he set about telling Adam all about his day, he'd probably end up wishing he'd never asked.


End file.
